Town Council
The Founder's Council is a body of high-ranking civil servants in Mystic Falls who, officially, are in charge of commemorating the foundation of the town. Unofficially, their true goal is to protect the town from the threat of vampires. But up until now, only Carol Lockwood and Elizabeth Forbes know of the existence of Werewolves and other supernatural threats to the town. Mission The Council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the events of 1864. Its purpose was to protect the town against any retuning vampire but not the other supernatural threats unbeknownst to them. Founding Fathers like Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert, and others left their descendants journals containing information on how to fight vampires, such as the secret of the vervain. Johnathan Gilbert also left his compass to track vampires but it was separated into two parts: one held by the Gilberts and one by the Lockwoods. The leader of the Council in recent years was Mayor Richard Lockwood, but now Damon Salvatore will be his replacement, chosen by Carol Lockwood. The main armed forces are provided by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and her trustworthy deputies. Other members of the Council were Grayson and Miranda, and John Gilbert, Carol Lockwood, Zach Salvatore, Logan Fell and, after Zach's death, Damon Salvatore. Upon discovering that Damon and Stefan Salvatore, as well as Caroline Forbes, are vampires and that Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf, Mayer Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes agree to keep their identities a secret as long as they don't hurt anyone. Members Alive/Undead *Damon Salvatore (Head of the Council) * Carol Lockwood * Elizabeth Forbes * Bill Forbes * Alaric Saltzman Deceased * Richard Lockwood (former head of the council 2009) * Grayson Gilbert * Miranda Gilbert * John Gilbert * Logan Fell * Zach Salvatore * Barnette Lockwood (former head of the council in 1864) * Johnathan Gilbert * Honoria Fell * Thomas Fell * Giuseppe Salvatore * William Forbes History 1864 Back in 1864, the whole town had known about vampires. Giuseppe Salvatore had come up with the idea of burning the vampires in the town in Fell's Church. With the help of Johnathan Gilbert and his compass, they were able to track the vampires. At first when Johnathan had shown the compass to Barnette and Giuseppe had not believed it would of worked. was one of the first vampires to be put in the carriage and had a Vampire Muzzle put on her. She was caught because Giuseppe had spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and when Katherine drank his blood, she went down. Later, Pearl and the other vampires were caught with the help of the whole town and the vampires were put in the church to die. But the killing and purging of vampires in 1864 was secretly spearheaded by werewolves. Unbeknownst to them, Emily had made a deal with to save Katherine and the other vampires in there, as long as he protected her descendants. She entombed them with a spell made on the crystal. Each of the founding family members have written journals and passed it down to their children who are the existing members of the Founder's Council. Season 1 A new vampire threat In 2009, Damon Salvatore returned to Mystic Falls with a mysterious goal. During the Founders' party, the Council held its first vampire related meeting in several years. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes told the Mayor, his wife and Logan Fell of the five vampire style killings in Mystic Falls. Using his relationship with Jenna Sommers, Logan got his hands on the half of the vampire compass held by the Gilberts. Richard Lockwood united the two parts and ordered Forbes and Fell to track down the vampires. Fell, armed with a gun filled with wooden bullets, shot Stefan Salvatore near the old Fell's Church where he was trying to help a transitioning Vicki Donovan. Fell tried to stake but was killed by before he could. Forbes and her deputies arrived too late to save Fell or find the Salvatore brothers. Infiltrating the Council approached the Council shortly after with a stash of vervain to gain their trust, claiming that the now dead Zach Salvatore had left town and had given him his place on the Council. Sometime later, Damon framed Lexi as the attacking vampire and stake her after she tried to kill Forbes and two of her deputies. She accepted to keep Damon on the Council and kept him informed about their activities. Logan Fell's reign of terror Logan Fell returned shortly after as a vampire. He had been killing off humans and hiding their bodies in an old warehouse. However, he left one in sight as he had enough of staying in the shadows. He ambushed and tortured Damon to know how he could walk in the daylight. However, he had other plans. Believing that Forbes had betrayed him by covering up his death, he told her that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter into a vampire. She was saved by Damon and Stefan and, while Stefan brought her back to safety, Damon threatened Fell. Fell told him that he could help in his final goal so Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him. Fell was later killed by Alaric Saltzman, the mysterious new history teacher revealed to be a Vampire Hunter. John Gilbert's return and plotting Jonathan Gilbert returned to Mystic Falls for Founders Day with startling news: local blood banks had been robbed suggesting that other vampires were still in town. He later reveals to and that he knew more than the Council: he knew about the tomb of vampires under Fell's Church and that and Damon were vampires. Damon attempted to kill John, but he had a Gilbert Ring, which keeps people from dying supernatural deaths. He later tried to blackmail Damon into helping him find a mysterious invention created by Johnathan Gilbert. However, Damon threatened to kill John and everyone else on the Council. Strike Against the Vampires In the season finale, during Founder's Day, John convinces Richard Lockwood to use Johnathan Gilbert's invention against the tomb vampires who were planning to attack the Founding Families to have their revenge. Richard agreed but the two men knew that Sheriff Forbes would never agree to use the town as bait. To get her on their side, they staged a coup against her by going behind her and gaining her deputies' support. She was furious but still refused to help them. John knocked Forbes out and cuffed her to a table in her office. As the fireworks started, John activated the invention, paralyzing every vampire in town and, mysteriously, Richard and his son . Forbes's deputies neutralized the vampires with vervain and locked them up in the basement of Grayson Gilbert's old cabinet. John set fire to it, killing all except who was saved by and Bonnie Bennett. Mayor, who had been locked in the basement, was killed when a vampire snapped his neck. Later, John was stabbed by Katherine Pierce, the vampire he had been working for. She had removed his ring but he survived the attack and later left town, threatened by Stefan. Season 2 New leadership After Richard Lockwood's death and John Gilbert's departure from Mystic Falls, Carol Lockwood, as the acting Mayor, asked to spearhead the Council and lead the investigation into who had attacked John Gilbert. Confusion was on the council on why Richard was affected by the device when he was not a vampire but unknown to them he was a werewolf. However they learn more about the supernatural when Damon tells them that John's ring will bring him back to life. Arrival of Katherine Pierce and Niklaus After the arrival of Mason Lockwood and Katherine Pierce to Mystic Falls, The council members begin to suspect on Gilbert Family and Salvatore Family. The Forbes family were the most affected by the arrival of Mason and Katherine: Caroline is converted into a vampire and Elizabeth learns the truth about Damon and Stefan. Eventually, Elizabeth agrees to keep the secret and protect her daughter but Caroline clears the Liz's memory and Mason is killed by Damon. After knowing the fate of Mason, Katherine plans to pursue another werewolf and punish at the same time Elena, Stefan and Damon. During this time, the council remains inactive, because Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric did not want them to know about Tyler and Caroline. Unfortunately, Klaus comes to town and the council is put on alert. Elizabeth learns by Matt about Caroline, Tyler, Gilberts and Salvatores. Unfortunately, Elizabeth accidentally kills Jeremy Gilbert but is revived by Bonnie Bennett. Caroline tells her mother about what she did to protect her and Matt. Season 3 New Allies A Month and half after the retreat of Klaus and Stefan, Carol Lockwood suspicion of Caroline and Elizabeth Forbes. Worried about her son Tyler, Carol imprisons Caroline and she calls Bill Forbes to take care of her. Tyler discovers that her mother has Caroline and he shows that vampires are not the only supernatural beings that inhabit Mystic Falls. Carol accepts the truth and helps keep their secret. Alaric Saltzman joins the council as a representative of the Gilbert Family and humans. Being clear that Stefan, Damon and Caroline are vampires, Tyler is a werewolf and Bonnie is a witch, Carol and Elizabeth kept secret to protect the people and their families as well as also learn that Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Alaric and Jeremy have protected the people and their families of the supernatural menace. Original/Hybrid Threat Niklaus returns to town with Stefan and Rebekah, to find ways to make more hybrids. Niklaus discovers that Elena's blood is the solution, but Damon and Katherine discover that there is a being who can be the key to destroy Niklaus. Fearing the truth, Niklaus leaves the village, his sister and Stefan to find more werewolves and turn them into hybrids. During this time, the council continues its normal activities to the population, however, a member of the Original Family wreaks havoc between the world of the living and the dead, causing the dead return as ghosts and cause damage throughout the town. Tobias Fell was murdered by ghosts and Carol was injured by the same. Trivia *Alaric hints that Carol is the representative of the werewolves (because of Tyler) and Elizabeth is the representative of the vampires (because of Caroline) and He is the representative of the Gilberts and humans. *There are no werewolves and witches as members on the council. *Some of the first members (Honoria Fell, Johnathan Gilbert and Giusepppe Salvatore) of the council knew of the existence of witches and their nature, that is why they were not judged directly. Members of the Council Mayor lockwood.jpg|link=Richard Lockwood DaddyIssues045.png|link=John Gilbert X4ai2jgx4.jpg|link=Logan Fell 093.jpg|link=Grayson and Miranda Gilbert Zach Salvatore 1.jpg|link=Zach Salvatore Alaric.jpg 2X20Carol00.png Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png TVDS3 (13).jpg Category:Other Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Vampires